


Love Poem or Not?

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comedy, F/M, National Poetry Writing Month, Poetry, Season/Series 02, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: When it comes to poetry, Chazz Princeton is considered the best in the art of it at school.  However, his latest poem has his girlfriend Melissa Yuki questioning if she should kill him or kiss him this year.  So, what will she do?  Chazz x OC, set in late Season 2.  Told in Melissa's POV.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love Poem or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, I HATE Chazz's love poem to Alexis. However, I couldn't resist making a joke about it. This is my first-view story told in my OC's POV and yes, it was for National Poetry Day last month. I hope that you guys like this.

Have you ever have one of those moments where you want to smack your classmates for being right about something? Well, I have and it’s annoying.

However, we’re getting ahead of ourselves here.

Before we go further, allow me to introduce myself. My name’s Melissa Diane Yuki, the younger twin sister of Jaden Henry Yuki and the...Princess of Duel Academy. Please don’t ask why I have that damn blasted title. Many of the boys and half of the girls gave me that title because I’m one of the best female duelists in school. One of my best friends, Alexis Rhodes is the Queen of Duel Academy and is the other best female duelist. However, we find the whole ‘rivalry’ between our fan clubs silly and pointless. Anyway, one of my favorite days in the world is National Poetry Day. I love poetry, especially when it involves love; it’s one of the best ways to sweep a girl off her feet. Yes, I’m a romantic, sue me.

I’m also one of the popular girls in school, despite me initially starting out in Slifer Red and climbing my way up to Obelisk Blue. However, I’m happily taken by my boyfriend, Charles Princeton, Chazz for short. Don’t ask how or why I fell for him. I don’t really even know myself except that I did. All anyone needs to know is that I started out hating him, but he weaseled his way into my heart. Yet, my beau is one of the greatest poets in school, although many do question Chazz’s choices in poems. When I first started dating Chazz, Alexis warned me about how some of his poems get mixed reactions from everyone. I got used to them, though. In fact, I can’t imagine him NOT making some girl swoon with his words.

Although, I wish that I hadn’t brushed her warning off. Why? I’ll be glad to tell you.

It was another late March day at Duel Academy. With the Genex Tournament and the Society of Light business coming to an end, we can focus on catching up with our schoolwork and preparing for prom and such. I overheard several girls gossiping about how ‘sexy’ their boyfriends are when they say or do something stupid. I found myself rolling my eyes at how dumb that sounded, but hey, when you hang out with girls like Mindy Harris and Jasmine Moore, it’s nothing new, I guess. I, on the other hand, was preparing for whatever new poem Chazz was going to make for National Poetry Day. In fact, I hadn’t heard anything from my beau in quite some time. It made me wonder why, though. “Are you sure about that, Chazz? I know that the Ojamas love it, but I’m not sure if Mellie would...” I heard my brother ask my boyfriend in a worried tone.

Well, I definitely know where my two boys are. I made my way over to them and saw that they were talking.

“Don’t make me regret asking you, dork. It was my best idea yet. Besides, I wouldn’t give my girlfriend anything less than the best.” Chazz was telling Jay-Jay when I came near them. Usually, I’d know that if my brother is questioning something then it has to be quite mixed or mostly negative, but I paid no mind to his voice tone. I’ll be wishing that I didn’t, though. “You guys talking about your new poem, Chazz?” I asked, announcing my presence to them. My raven haired beau turned his head towards me and smiled. I love Chazz’s smile; it makes him look sexy and cute. “Of course, my sweet princess. Just listen to it.” he answered. By that point, Lexi and the others showed up. “This will be good.” Alexis muttered.

Ignoring her, Chazz cleared his throat and spoke,

_“My love for you is like an Ojama.  
I love you more than a trip to the Bahamas,  
And even more than a Llama that loves his Mama.  
I love you in a dress but also in pajamas,  
And you'll always be my little Mellie-rama.”_

Once Chazz finished his poem, he got mixed reactions. Lexi, Chelsea, and Jasmine were holding back snickers. Mindy, Atticus, and Hassleberry were laughing their asses off. Aster, Jay-Jay, and Syrus were groaning. I, on the other hand, was shocked and slightly twitchy. Why, you may ask? Because I wasn’t sure if I should kill my beau or kiss him for that poem. And I’m considering killing my classmates for the whole ‘stupid is the new sexy’ rumor going around the school. Amber’s mouth was wide open with one hand covering it. “Well, Mellie, looks like Chazzy might be in trouble for that.” Mindy said once she caught a breath from laughing. Chazz gave me a puppy-eyed look as I went over to him. “What do you think, Beautiful?” he asked, hoping that I’d like his poem. I rolled my green eyes as I grabbed the front ends of his black coat.

“Chazz, I’m flattered and I love you, but don’t repeat that poem in public again.” I answered before locking lips with him. Chazz wasted no time in kissing me back while the Ojamas were making wolf whistles amongst other things.

Yep, the moment I release my beau, I’m going to send Rose Lover on those guys and I won’t regret it.


End file.
